Sweet Intoxication
by phantominhell
Summary: EOC Romance A young woman returns to La Opera Populaire after it has been rebuilt after the fire and is beginning a new season. Her name is Sophia la Baroutte. How is she related to Christine and what happens when the Opera Ghost finds out about her secre


Sweet Intoxication

E/OC Romance- A young woman returns to La Opera Populaire after it has been rebuilt after the fire and is beginning a new season. Her name is Sophia la Baroutte. How is she related to Christine and what happens when the Opera Ghost finds out about her secret? Takes place 3 years after the opera fire.

Disclaimer: Only the plot and Sophia and Cameron and Francesca are mine. The magnificent Erik and his story belongs to Gaston Leroux and Kay.

Chapter 1: A new home

Sophia handed her bag to the boy at her side.

"Could you please take me to the monsieur who runs la opera Populaire?" her voice was quiet but musical

"Oui mademoiselle" he led her into the opera house and up several flights of stairs before stopping in front of a highly polished door from behind which two man voices could be heard.

The boy knocked lightly, announcing their guest before scurrying off down the stairs and back outside.

The door opened to reveal two portly French gentlemen who nearly fell over each other in their haste to help the woman inside their office.

"Allow me to introduce myself… I am Sophia la Baroutte and I am interested in applying for the job of the makeup artist. I had hoped that you would still be lacking one currently. Would it be possible for me to apply or have you already secured the post?"

"I am Monsieur Andre—"

"And I am Monsieur Firmin, and I speak on both our behalf's when I say that we would be delighted to interview you Madam."

"Thank you and I prefer mademoiselle, monsieur."

"But of course… do sit down Mademoiselle Baroutte. Have you had any experience in the makeup area prior to this job?"

The interview continued for several more minutes, in which Sophia impressed the managers with her talent, charm and looks. They granted her the job quickly and after she left the office they celebrated their luck at landing such a beautiful woman in the staff so early in the season.

Sophia collapsed onto the small bed in the corner of the room that another small page boy had brought her to moments before.

She looked around the small, dusty room with its vanity and ornate mirror and small bed and one armchair in a corner. She stood up and walked over to the vanity picking up the dead, withered rose that lay on the ground. She sighed.

Falling to her knees she prayed "Oh God- I don't think I can do this…. I am so scared and I don't know what to do. How am I ever going to move on if I can barely manage to stop thinking about … before? Please, please God- if you have any grace- please help me. Amen" she whispered before rising slowly and brushing the dust off her worn skirts.

"I am really going to have to clean this place up…" she found a broom in the wardrobe and set to work sweeping the floor and dusting the vanity. After shaking out the thin covers on her bed and straightening the pillow she reached the large mirror which she slowly began polishing while she hummed quietly to herself. The mirror finally began to become less dirty and she caught a reflection of herself in it.

She stared transfixed at the sad figure reflected back at her. Her already tiny frame of 5"3' seemed to have shrunk a little more and her straight dark brown hair hung to just below her shoulders. Her green eyes were prominent in her small face but her light tan remained intact. She smiled sadly at her reflection.

"Look what you did to me… laugh at what I have become."

She brushed her hair away from her face and moved away from the mirror. "No… I refuse to wallow in self pity. I need to get all my things set up and get some fresh air and I should be fine."

She set all her delicate little perfume bottles and lotions and makeup on her vanity, arranging them in a manageable way. She whirled about when she thought she heard a sigh behind her, but the room was empty. She gave one last glance around the room before nodding her satisfaction and exiting, locking the door behind her.

"Welcome to La Opera Populaire Mademoiselle Baroutte. My name is Francesca… I dance in the corps de ballet here. I just know you will love it here… we all have so much fun. Do you need any help finding your way around?" the pretty Italian girl chirped

"Please… call me Sophia. Yes, actually can you show me where the makeup room is? That is where I will be working and I have no idea where it is." She laughed

"Oui, oui- so where are you from Sophia?" Francesca asked as she led Sophia down a quiet corridor

"The southern French countryside… I just needed to get away from all the quiet and I love makeup and the opera has always attracted me."

"Well…. La opera Populaire is rather famous… what with the opera ghost, our own phantom. Surely you heard the tale, Sophia! No… well our ghost really was a man, one who became obsessed with the chorus girl, Christine Daae----"

"Christine Daae? She was here?"

Francesca looked confused at the interest but continued "Yes and the phantom loved her but he hid behind a mask for a reason and so when Christine saw what was behind the mask she decided to marry that vicompte that was after her. Broke the phantom's heart and he burned the opera house down. Evil man… he murdered Joseph Buquet… among others. I reckon it is a good thing he is dead now. Well here we are… I really have to go Sophia- I'm sorry but I am late for rehearsal! I will see you later of course…" she waved a quick goodbye and scurried off down the corridor.

Sophia went into the large room and smiled. There was plenty of workspace and the environment was peaceful.

As she exited the room she thought she saw a flash in the shadow but dismissed it as her being tired. On her way back to her room however a note fell to floor in front of her, apparently from the rafters above- but she couldn't see anyone up there.

It was addressed to her, so she carefully opened it. She read the firm, bold cursive strokes with slight apprehension.

Welcome, my dear Mademoiselle Sophia la Baroutte, to my Opera House.

I trust you enjoy your room and I do hope that you will manage to handle your position correctly. If you should fail, it would be… regrettable. As I will be calling on you shortly I would think it highly unadvisable that retire to bed so early in the day. Good day, Mademoiselle.

Signed, your ever faithful,

O.G.

Sophia blanched as she read the note…

"This must be a joke- the ghost is dead. Everyone says he is dead. He has no power over me, none at all."

Still, she folded up the note carefully and tucked it into a small pocket in her skirt.

She entered her room silently and fell on the bed, immediately falling asleep. She awoke suddenly and went to scream when she realized that someone had their hand pressed tightly over her mouth. She shrank back in fear, as memories and thoughts fought for dominance in her mind. Ultimately she calmed herself and was able to grab the wrist of her attacker; the hand was removed as though her touch had burned.

"Who are you?" she whispered

"Why…. I am the Opera Ghost." The man's back was facing her

"That is a lie- the phantom of the opera is dead. He is dead and you are merely a poor imposter. You do not frighten me."

"Really?"

She was growing bolder; she rose and walked until she stood right behind him.

"Yes, really. You are pathetic. You are a disgusting animal wh----"

She was unable to finish her sentence as the man had whirled around and had her pinned to wall by her neck.

"You say one more word and I will snap your idiotic little neck." He spat at her "I have heard about you, Mademoiselle, I have heard about your adventures and scandals. I know who is after you. One wrong move and I will deliver you to the ones who seek you." He growled in her ear

She glared at him to cover her fear. "You know nothing about me. You don't even know my family. You are wrong- you have no idea---"

He released her and backed away "I have no idea! Oui mademoiselle…. if what you say is true then you should not be frightened enough to hide yourself away in this pathetic opera house. I will leave you for tonight but in exchange for me keeping your raunchy little secrets… shall we say… secret… then you will be doing some chores for me in the near future."

When she finally had the courage to look up- he was gone.

_Ok so here is the first chapter. It is a pretty crazy story- it is just a random idea I had and I am not even sure if I want to continue it- so some feedback from you readers would be great. I know Erik is pretty insane right now but that is how I want him- if you don't like it- don't read it. So the next chapter will be up pretty soon if I decide to continue the story- please review. _


End file.
